Despedida
by Acsa Maleisus
Summary: Rosalie é uma linda mulher que se acha no direito de atiçar e enlouquecer os homens. Seu alvo da vez tem sido Emmett, seu personal. Até que ele decide mostrar para ela o que acontece quando se brinca com um homem de verdade... UA


**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, assim como seus personagens.**

**N/A: **_Oi, galera.  
Mais um conto com o pessoal de Crepúsculo.  
Este contém sexo pesado, então, se não curte, nem comece a ler.  
Àqueles que persistirem, Boa Leitura!_

* * *

***** DESPEDIDA *****

Tive que mandar um beijinho para minha imagem no espelho, eu estava um tentação ambulante: regata justa e branca sem sutiã, shortinho rosa, justo o bastante para marcar minha calcinha fio-dental, tênis e meias brancas e, especialmente hoje, cabelos soltos. Apenas uma palavra me descreveria: gostosa.

Meu nome é Rosalie Lilian Hale &amp; Cullen, sou a única herdeira das fortunas das famílias Hale e Cullen, resultado da junção de duas das famílias mais importantes dos EUA.  
Alem de absurdamente milionária, fui abençoada o bastante para ser absurdamente linda: sou alta, com uma bunda arrebitada, cochas grossas, seios grandes e firmes (até parecem silicone, mas são naturais), barriga sequinha, olhos azuis e cabelos longos, lisos e lindamente loiros.

Eu sempre tive tudo o que queria, meu pai nunca me deixou faltar nada ou impôs limites, apenas exigiu que eu me mantivesse virgem, pois assim poderia negociar um casamento vantajoso para mim. Lógico que eu acatei essa ordem, afinal eu desejava um casamento invejável.  
O que meu pai realmente conseguiu para mim. Atualmente estou noiva de Royce King, herdeiro deu uma família extremamente rica e influente. Nosso casamento criará uma dinastia, será épico e acontecerá em cinco dias.

Manter-me virgem não me impediu de desfrutar de meu passatempo favorito, provocar os homens. Na verdade, serviu como um ingrediente a mais, pois atiçava a libidos dos caras.  
Eu amava deixar os homens loucos. Fiz isso na época da escola, na época da faculdade e ainda fazia agora, ainda que em numero reduzido.

Posso dizer que ultimamente eu tinha um brinquedo particular.

Havia convencido meu pai a contratar um personal trainer para estar perfeita no dia do casamento e recebido mais do que imaginava.  
Seu nome é Emmett; formado em educação física; alto, musculoso, sorriso fácil e mãos tentadoras. O cara era muito gostoso e eu adorava fazê-lo sofrer de bolas azuis, para isso aboli os sutiãs dos treinos e fazia o possível para tenta-lo.

Era uma pena que esse fosse nosso ultimo treino, afinal Royce já havia dito que só aceitaria que eu tivesse uma personal mulher. _Uma pena!_

Entrei na academia e encontrei Emmett me esperando a mala dele estava próxima a um dos aparelhos como de costume.

– Boa tarde, srta. Cullen. Ângela me deixou entrar antes de sair.

O fato de, mesmo depois de oito meses, ainda ter que me chamar de "srta. Cullen" o irritava e eu adorava isso. Tanto que para piorar, eu havia colocado um apelido bastante sugestivo nele.

– É eu sei. Essa tarde, teremos a mansão só para nós, grandão. – eu pisquei para ele, estava na hora de brincar.

Nosso treino sempre durava cerca de três horas e eu fazia com que aquelas fossem as horas mais longas da vida daquele homem.

Durante os alongamentos, eu sempre roçava meu corpo no dele e quando não podia, fazia questão de que minha bunda ficasse voltada para ele.  
Eu podia ver o desejo nos olhos dele e seu membro se enrijecendo.

Estávamos quase no final do treino quando eu resolvi fazer minha ultima brincadeira, afinal aquela era minha ultima chance de me divertir.

A academia de minha casa contava com todos os equipamentos e isso seria muito útil.  
Emmett estava arrumando suas coisas para ir embora, então eu resolvi utilizar a cadeira do equipamento que ficava mais perto de onde ele estava.

– Grandão, antes de ir, você pode me dar uma ultima instrução?

– Claro, srta. Cullen. – ele deixou sua bolsa aberta e voltou sua atenção para mim.

– Se eu me posicionar nesse aparelho assim – eu fiquei de quatro na cadeira do aparelho apoiando minhas mãos no encosto da cabeça e os joelhos no assento – posso alongar minhas pernas. – eu estiquei uma das pernas e coloquei de volta no lugar, apenas para exemplificar.

– Não é o recomendado, mas se sua coluna estiver na posição correta, acredito que sim. – ele disse mexendo novamente em sua bolsa para depois se aproximar de onde estavam minhas mãos

– Entendo. Se eu ficar assim está bom? – eu empinei minha bunda ao máximo.

– Para hoje está bom.

Eu não entendia a frase dele e o olhei. Me espantei ao ver que ele agilmente prendia minhas mãos com uma corda.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo? – eu gritei com ele – Me solte! Agora mesmo!

– Acho que não, _srta. Cullen_. – ele debochou, enquanto ia para próximo de meus pés.

Eu tentei começar a me debater, mas não fui rápida o suficiente.  
Emmett amarrou meus pés ao suporte da cadeira, me mantendo na posição que eu escolhera ao me colocar naquela cadeira.

– Espero que esteja confortável. – ele caçoou ao terminar.

– SEU DESGRAÇADO! MEU PAI VAI ACABAR COM VOCÊ! VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS IRÁ ARRANJAR UM EMPREGO NESTA CIDADE! – eu berrei, detestava não saber o que ele pretendia.

– Ah! Não se preocupe com isso, srta. Cullen. Eu volto para Londres amanhã, não precisarei de um novo emprego por aqui. – ele parecia concentrado – Mas, antes pretendo dar um presente para você e um para mim, em reconhecimento a esse nosso tempo de convivência.

A frase dele me intrigou. Que historia era aquela de presente?  
Eu não precisava de nada daquele homem e, definitivamente, me amarrar àquela cadeira não me agradaria em nada.

Estava imersa em divagações quando senti que ele puxava violentamente minha regata, rasgando-a completamente de meu corpo.  
Eu gritei, mas ele nem ligou e repetiu o processo em meu short e minha calcinha.

– Agora sim podemos começar.

– VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO! ME SOLTE AGORA! SEU VERME! EU NÃO POSSO PERDER A VIRGINDADE COM VOCÊ! - meus gritos já traiam meu desespero – EU TE DOU DINHEIRO, APENAS M...

Emmett usou um tecido que eu reconheci como minha regata para me silenciar, me amordaçando com força.

– Só assim pra você ficar em silencio, né vadia. Agora fique calada e escute. – ele puxou meus cabelos, inclinando minha cabeça para que eu o olhasse. Eu estava ultrajada pela maneira com que ele falava comigo e me tratava, fiquei calada apenas porque não adiantaria gritar – Eu sei que você é virgem e que seu noivo almofadinha espera romper seu selo. Pode ficar tranquila que eu não mexerei nele. Não preciso disso para me firmar.

Ele soltou minha cabeça e foi para trás de mim novamente.  
Eu senti quando ele fez com que eu afastasse as pernas e me intriguei.

Não estava gostando daquilo, afinal ele não tinha direito de me tocar, mas suas palavras e ações me deixavam intrigada. Ele dizia que não tiraria minha virgindade, só que eu não conseguia imaginar porque estava nua então.

– Como sou um cara legal lhe darei seu presente primeiro.

Eu me retorci e vi quando ele posicionou sua cabeça na altura de minha boceta.

– Depiladinha, vadia. Adoro uma boceta assim bem cuidada.

Ele afastou meus lábios vaginais e deu uma longa lambida, me fazendo gemer contra mordaça.  
Aquilo era uma loucura, mas se tratava de um homem gostoso começando a me fazer um oral, portanto era extremamente excitante.

Ele lambeu minha boceta com atenção e depois prendeu meu clitóris entre os dentes me causando um prazer incrível.

Até o momento, eu me mantinha fiel à recomendação de meu pai, portanto nunca havia sido tocada tão intimamente por um homem e era estupendo. Nem se comparava as sensações que eu obtinha quando brincava comigo mesma.

Meu personal utilizou os dedos para estimular meu clitóris enquanto me penetrava com a língua e a remexia dentro de mim.  
As restrições passaram a ser uma preocupação secundaria, ao passo que meus gemidos só eram silenciados pela mordaça e eu me sentia cada vez mais molhada.

– Você é doce, vadia. – ele murmurou contra minha pele para depois intensificar as caricias.

Minhas amigas sempre me disseram que era muito bom quando um homem era atencioso na hora do sexo e eu estava comprovando a veracidade disso.  
Espasmos de prazer percorriam meu corpo, enquanto eu sentia minha vagina pulsar.

Emmett mantinha suas caricias constantes e eu senti quando ele recolheu parte de meus sucos e os levou ao meu anus, onde passou a acariciar com o polegar, circundando e penetrando levemente com a pontinha do dedo.

No começo foi estranho e eu fiquei um pouco tensa, mas ele continuou até que eu relaxei e apreciei. Sensações libidinosas pareciam dominar meu corpo e minha mente.

Era quente, era carnal e eu ousaria dizer que as restrições apenas aumentavam o meu prazer. Definitivamente, aquele grosseirão sabia como agradar uma mulher;

Emmett intensificou suas ações, endurecendo mais sua língua e enfiando um pedaço maior de seu polegar em meus anus. Isso me enviou a uma viagem de prazer sem precedentes, me fazendo gemer longamente contra a mordaça e perder as forças.

Jamais admitiria em voz alta, mas aquilo fora perfeito. Emmett realmente havia escolhido o melhor presente para mim.

– Sabia que apreciaria seu presente, vadia. Mas, agora chegou o momento do meu. - eu me retorci para olhar para ele e me surpreendi ao vê-lo com as calças e cueca abaixadas, ainda que continuasse com sua regata. Ele era realmente grande e estava muito duro - Não tirarei seu selo, mas chegou o momento de obter um pouco daquilo que você tanto me ofereceu.

Meus olhos deveriam estar como pratos e eu comecei a me debater, ainda não entendia bem suas intenções, mas nada poderia vir de bom depois dessa frase.

Emmett me sujeitou facilmente, parando meus movimentos com apenas um braço.  
Senti seu pau roçando contra minha bunda, no momento em que ele afastava minhas nádegas com a outra mão.

Não! Ele não poderia estar planejando o que eu imaginava. Não havia maneira de ele caber em mim. Ele me destruiria.

– Que rabinho rosado lindo, puta. Vou adorar estar dentro dele. - eu comecei a gritar contra as mordaças e me debater com mais empenho, ainda que inutilmente - Isso é o que putas provocadoras como você merecem. - dito isso ele penetrou meu anus com força e sem piedade.

Eu sentia como se ele me rasgasse ao meio, enquanto gritava contra a mordaça e lagrimas de dor rolavam por meu rosto. Ele estava parado dentro de mim, mas isso em nada diminuía a dor e a queimação em meu interior.

–Puta que pariu, que cu delicioso, vagabunda. - ele se inclinou sobre meu corpo e apertou os bicos de meus seios com força - Eu sabia que seria apertado.

Eu soluçava e Emmett não parecia ligar.  
Ele saiu quase completamente de mim e voltou novamente com força, gemendo em deleite. Iniciando movimentos constantes e fortes.

– Isso é demais, minha puta. - ele intercalava estocadas com palmadas em minha bunda e em meu clitóris - Que cuzinho...

Não sei ao certo o que aconteceu comigo, duvido que seja muito normal.  
Mas, em algum momento as sensações de meu corpo passaram a ser prazerosa, ainda havia dor, mas o prazer começou a me dominar. Eu realmente passei a apreciar ter aquele cacete me arrombando e suas mão fortes indo de encontro a minha pele, apesar da dor estar presente.  
Era definitivo, eu realmente era uma puta com Emmett.

– Hum... Está ficando molhada, vadia. - ele disse após bater em meu clitóris - Sabia que uma puta de luxo como você saberia aproveitar este momento.

Eu me recusei a olhar para ele ou reconhecer o que ele dizia.

– Sabe o que faria tudo melhor? - ele novamente se inclinou sobre meu corpo e sussurrou em meu ouvido, desta vez beliscando meus mamilos - Que você rebolasse contra mim. Nosso prazer aumentaria, vagabunda.

Eu só podia estar possuída, pois, quando dei por mim, estava rebolando contra ele.  
Emmett ergueu seu tronco novamente e voltou com seus movimentos, talvez com mais força do que antes, atingindo cada vez mais fundo dentro de mim, agora ele não me dava palmadas, no lugar disso brincava e beliscava meu clitóris.

Eu estava novamente na estrada que ele me apresentara, desta vez de modo mais intenso. Meu personal nos movimentava em direção ao clímax, que nos atingiu de modo avassalador.  
Eu sentia a porra dele me preencher, enquanto os espasmos de prazer praticamente me lançavam para fora de meu corpo.

– Sempre soube que você renderia uma boa foda, puta. - eu o ouvi dizer ao longe - Agora, quero que você monte meu cacete com seu rabo.

Meu raciocínio ainda estava lento demais para que eu entendesse bem suas palavras.  
Apenas senti quando ele, com uma agilidade impressionante, levantou meu corpo, sentou-se de lado na cadeira e me sentou sobre ele, novamente afundando seu pênis em meu anus com força.

Eu gritei com o susto e a dor.  
Emmett ainda estava duro, era enorme e, apesar da experiência anterior, meu rabinho continuava apertado.

– Porra... - ele gemeu enquanto apertava minhas nádegas com força - Eu quero você quicando, vadia. Anda.

Eu choraminguei pela dor que estava sentindo e por não fazer ideia de como obedecer a sua ordem, afinal, mesmo não estando mais amarrada a cadeira, minhas mãos e pés permaneciam amarrados unidos.

Ele pareceu entender meu dilema, pois abriu suas pernas pra que eu apoiasse meus pés no chão e iniciou os movimentos que queria que eu fizesse, apertando minha cintura.

Eu sabia que seus dedos ficariam marcados ali. , mas não tive tempo de me importar, pois o prazer voltou a se mesclar com a dor e dominar meu corpo.  
Não demorou para que eu envolvesse seu pescoço com meus braços, apoiando minhas mãos ainda presas em sua nuca buscando apoio, enquanto passava a me movimentar sobre ele, quicando em seu colo.

Essa nova posição deixava meus seios livres e em destaque, e Emmett não deixou passar, apertando os dois com força. Doeu, mas causou arrepios em meu corpo.

– Você é tão gostosa, vadia. Uma riquinha mimada com alma de puta de esquina. - ele sussurrava em meu ouvido, enquanto mordicava meu pescoço e orelha com força.

Ele não era delicado comigo e eu jamais imaginaria que isso seria tão prazeroso.  
Naqueles momentos, eu estava aprendendo que a dor podia me causava prazer.

Emmett manteve uma mão beliscando meus mamilos sem dó e com a outra passou a controlar meus movimentos, garantindo que eu continuasse quicando fortemente sobre ele, mas que os movimentos sempre o levassem o mais fundo possível dentro de mim. Na verdade, ele estava indo tão longe dentro de mim, que eu sentia suas bolas em minha bunda.

Ele continuava a falar sujo em meu ouvido, me xingando e depreciando, e isso parecia intensificar o que eu sentia. Era como se ele houvesse criado um mantra para me levar a loucura: "Cachorra... vadia... ordinária... provocadora de pau..."

Eu estava à beira da loucura e sentia meu orgasmo se aproximando, esse prometia ser ainda mais avassalador que o primeiro.

– Hora de gozar, vadia. - Emmett largou meus mamilos, infiltrou a mão entre minhas pernas e beliscou com força.

Um golpe de dor se alastrou por meu corpo e bastou para que eu caísse do precipício do prazer. Meu corpo foi acometido por espasmos violentos e tudo a meu redor pareceu sumir.  
Senti Emmett saindo ainda duro de dentro de mim e me deitando no chão ao lado da cadeira. Eu apenas observava com meu corpo ainda dominado pelo prazer.

Ele começou a se masturbar me observando, gemendo alto, sem pudor. Até que gozou, lançando jatos de sua porra sobre mim, em meu rosto, cabelos e seios.  
– Agora sim, safada. Essa é a imagem correta. - ele rapidamente vestiu suas calças e cueca. - Rosalie Cullen, a vadia, uma puta de esquina devidamente coberta de porra.

Ainda atônita, assisti ele pegar sua mala e sair da academia.  
– Até nunca mais, _srta. Cullen._

Eu sei que deveria estar furiosa com ele ou até mesmo desolada por tudo ter iniciado de modo violento, mas só conseguia pensar que era uma pena o fato dele ir embora dos EUA. Essa putinha aqui sentiria falta do pau dele.

* * *

**N/A: **_Então... O que acharam?  
Estou louca para saber a opinião de vocês._

_Bjos e até o próximo._


End file.
